fefepal_dream_logosfandomcom-20200213-history
Timestamp Games
Timestamp Pinball Company (1951-1976)/Timestamp Pinball & Arcades Inc. (1976-1989) July 9, 1951-September 11, 1980 Timestamp Games (1951-1980).png Originally it was founded as Timestamp Pinball Company, which then changed name in 1976 as Timestamp Pinball & Arcades Inc. The original logo projected in 1951 was just a red, but very bold T, symbolizing the company name's first letter, the T. Originally, as the name says, it produced pinball machines, among with arcade games since 1976. This name was kept until 1989, when it started producing obscure Z-quality games. September 24, 1980-August 27, 1989 Timestamp Games (1980-1989).png A new logo was introduced in September 24, 1980. The bold letter T was retained, but accompanied by a bold letter S and the entire logo is colored blue. Seen on their arcade games coming from the 1980s. This was used until the rename occurred in August 27, 1989. Timestamp Games August 27, 1989-October 16, 1993 - For now, we can not find this logo. If you want to help, please add a version, a recreation or a rare image of that logo. This might be helpful. - Timestamp Games was founded in August 27, 1989, after the rename of the old company. Their games were Z-quality and ultra micro-budget, but they were the first games that are for PC or made sort-of-like "connecting with others", which required a primitive form of Internet. Their games got some success in the early 90s, most notably the top-of-the-line Fefepal 16 games by Timestamp Games. July 1-31, 1991 Timestamp Games (Anniversary, 1991-1992).png To celebrate Timestamp Games' 40th anniversary, seven games they produced between July 1, 1991 and July 31, 1991 got the 1951 logo. The list of games that got this logo were: #''Let's Resolve The Huge Quest! ''(Fefepal 16/Old Pocket, July 1, 1991) #''Quacky Johnny In Paperland ''(Fefepal 16/PC, July 9, 1991) #''Collect The Purple Cubes'' (Fefepal 16/PC/Old Pocket, July 15, 1991) #''Pumpkin Time! ''(Old Pocket, July 18, 1991) #''Save The King! ''(PC/Old Pocket, July 24, 1991) #''Quacky Johnny 2: The Partyland Request'' (Fefepal 16, July 28, 1991) #''The Summer Adventures Of Digheten ''(Fefepal 16, July 31, 1991) All of these games sold a total of 775,000 copies in the late 1991, that let Timestamp Games earn F$ 775,000,000,000 (apparently, each copy has a price of F$ 1,000,000, which is $125 in dollars). October 16, 1993-December 1, 2005 Timestamp Games (1992-2006).png This logo debuted in October 16, 1993 with the debut of the Fefepal 32 and Modern Pocket II consoles. Now the logo is fully rendered in 3D (to fit the 32-bit, 64-bit and 128-bit graphics), among with the text. The TS wordmark is recycled from the 1980 logo. This logo was discarded when Timestamp Games created its first online game (which was also created for the Fefepal 128 A) and entered online games market in December 1, 2005. The first game that retained this was ''Escape From The Bad Prison 1: Avoid The Guards!'' for Fefepal 32 and Modern Pocket II. December 1, 2005-January 17, 2006 (Delta releases only) - For now, we can not find this logo. If you want to help, please add a version, a recreation or a rare image of that logo. This might be helpful. - With the first delta release of the first online game by Timestamp named ''User's Server Platform I'', a game based about winning battles and collecting battles from the ones that losed the battle, and then collecting those to create villages by letting other users join was created, the new logo was used for its delta stage. The Alpha releasing strip was entered in January 17, 2006, where the name was changed to ''Battles & Villages: Create Your Own'' (often referred as ''Battles & Villages'') and the result was that this logo was discarded. January 17, 2006-September 1, 2017 Timestamp Games (2007-2017).png Their last logo after the previous being discarded was similar to the 1992-2006 logo, showing a different 3D TS model and the text position in a similar (but somewhat weird) positioning, which is the same as the TS wordmark. 2018-Present=